Renesmee and Jacob story
by Klaroline-True
Summary: Nessie is starting school with Jacob, will jacob tell her about imprinting? she also has a big decision to make later on. very cute:
1. Chapter 1

Nessies POV.

It was my first say of school tomorrow. My mom and dad finally agreed I should start school. I was 16 years old, the same age as Jake. We were starting together, since he was always with me, he's my best friend. I loved being with him.

I was in my bedroom, and I saw my father standing in the doorway, maybe he came to wish my luck tomorrow, maybe he came to talk to me about what I was thinking about Jake. Well now he had two options.

I laughed. He laughed with me.

"the first one" he said. I smiled and my father came and sat next to me on my bed.

"I'll be find daddy" I reassured him

"I know, I know, but we just care about you, that's all"

"I know you do, I know all of you do, especially you, mom and Jake" _jake. that hit a nerve._

"_mmhmm…" was all my father could get out of his mouth whilst his venomous teeth were pressed together tight. Why was he so tense?_

_I wanted to cheer him up, so I hugged him. He hugged him back and he tensed less._

"_I love you, daddy" I whispered. I could feel his cool lips against my hair_

"_I love you too, sweetie" he kissed my forehead, then continued "now get to sleep, first day of school tomorrow"_

"_stupid shiny Volvo driver" I grinned. He told me the story of when my mom called him that. He chuckled._

"_sleep" was the last thing he said before I was left alone in the darkness of my room._

_I lay down in my bed and drifted off into a dreamless sleep._

_The next day I woke up feeling excited. I jumped up and got dressed the quickest I could, full vampire speed. I headed down to the living room to see my mom and dad making out on the sofa_

"_Ew! Guys! Why do that when you can hear me coming downstairs?!" I asked, disgusted_

_My Mom laughed "that's exactly why"_

"_ugh, I hate you guys" I said in a playful tone._

"_you do not, you know you love us" my dad laughed_

"_only because I have to" I teased_

_They both just laughed_

"_I'm gonna head off for school now"_

"_no" my father started "wait for Jacob"_

"_ugh" I groaned, joking "he takes forever"_

"_well dogs aren't nearly as fast as vampires" my father pointed out_

_I just laughed then heard the back door shut_

"_I'll take that bet" Jacob answered._

"_Jake!" I ran to him and flung my arms around his neck and hugged him, he returned my hug but tighter. His arms were around my waist._

"_okay" I started "not that I need to, but I can't breathe" I laughed_

"_sorry" Jake was so cute, he let go._

_I smiled at him and he smiled back, then we set off for school._

_Like it?_

_Review!:D_

_I'll post pretty soon if I get reviews(:_


	2. Chapter 2

Still Nessie's POV(:

"I wanna walk today" I announced

"walk? To school? No way, I'm not just gonna walk when I have that amazing porsche you're dad gave me." Jacob replied

"I am walking to school" I started walking, but before I new in Jacob had scooped me up in his arms.

"Jake!" I shouted.

"Yes?" he replied in a smug tone, grinning in triumph.

"put me down!" I protested, my face stern.

"oh I will" he said, still in a smug tone, and before I could say another word, we were in his car and he started driving to school.

I decided not to protest, what was I going to do? Jump out? Yeah, that would give the passing drivers and pedestrians something to gossip about, news would spread fast especially since it was such a small town.

When we arrived at school we went straight to the main office when I women stood. She was around 45 I guessed. She knew us straight away, I guess she knew my grandad, chief of police

"Renesmee Cullen and Jacob Black?" she asked, or maybe she knew my other gandad, Carisle. Maybe she knew my parents, who knows.

"Yes, that's us" Jake replied.

She handed us two sheets of paper, the first was a map of the school in case we got lost, knowing my luck, which I inherited from my mother, that would happen a lot. The second sheet of paper was our schedules.

"Thankyou" I said to the old women and we left, comparing schedules to see what classes we were in together. And guess what? We were in all our classes. Coincidence? I think not. Well… all our classes except gym of course, because boy and girls were separated in gym.

"my father made sure all our classes were together, didn't he?" I questioned

"what? that's ridiculous Nessie" Jacob answered.

"then why can't you look me in the eyes and say it?" I laughed "man Jake, it's not a big deal, I just wanna know. Obviously, my father doesn't think I'll be safe in a class alone"

"well who know, eh?" Jake Started "if someone bleeds in class, it'll only take half a second for you to kill them"

"Jake." I started to protest "I'm better then uncle jasper, and mom, and dad, I don't think blood will be a problem"

"who knows" Jake said.

I pushed Jake in a playful way and we laughed together. I loved these moments, moments where I could talk about being who I really am before I have to lie. Maybe I wouldn't have to lie, maybe Jake and I could just stick together and there would be no need for school friends. Yeah, that's it. But I wanted at least some normal life. Dad and Mom had human friends before they left school, maybe I'd follow in my mothers footsteps. More likely hers then my fathers, with my luck.

"gym class first" Jake said in a sad tone.

"why so glum?" I asked, truly curious.

"I wont be with you" Jacob replied without needing time to think, he was so sweet!

"awww, Jake"

I hugged him and he hugged me back and we stayed there for a while, we had about 5 minutes before class started.

"I don't wanna ruin the moment, but I'm glad we're not in the same gym class together" I laughed nervously.

"what?" Jake was confused.

"don't get me wrong I love being with you Jacob, but I suck at sport" when I said then I heard Jacob's laughter burst from his mouth

"now I wanna see you in gym" Jacob was smiling, the smile I loved, I couldn't help but smile back, even though I should be stopping him, so I pulled myself together.

"no way!" I told him straight "never gonna happen!"

"oh, it will" Jacob grinned.

Just then the bell went. I shook my head, laughing.

"bye Jake" I laughed again and walked to gym class.

In gym class I was paired up with a girl named Harriet, she seemed really nice.

"I'm Renesmee, but I prefer Ness or Nessie" I smiled at her

"I'm Harriet, but I don't like that name" she laughed "so everyone calls me Hattie"

"nice to meet you" I smiled and she smiled back.

Miss Ryan, our teacher started talk but me and Hattie weren't really listening, we were just talking. Hattie is the funniest girl I've ever met, that isn't even an understatement. I was laughing so much that Miss Ryan made me run a lap of the astro turf. We started playing hockey, me and Hattie were passing to each other like the other pairs were doing

"Hey, Ness?" Harriet called

"yes?" I said, passing her the ball with my stick, almost falling over in the act

She caught the ball and passed it to me

"watch my dance to night fever" and she started dancing with her hockey stick and singing night fever and I fell on the floor with laughter

"oh my gosh Hattie!" I was laughing too much, if you saw the dance you would laugh as much as I did. She stopped dancing and laughed with me.

I Stood up and ran over to get the hockey ball and slipped, it didn't hurt me, of course but I had to make it look like it did

"ouch!" I laughed Hattie burst out laughing. I heard a laughter come from outside the astro and I stood up and looked over to find my Jacob stood outside the astro turf laughing. I glared at him but he just laughed and I saw him run to some bushes, at the other side of the astro, which was right by where me and Hattie were.

I hit the ball with my hockey stick, trying to be good because I knew my Jacob was watching, but failed miserable, as soon and I hit the ball, I hit it so hard I ended up spinning round fast and falling on the floor, only to have Jakes what seemed like roaring laughter, but was actually a quiet chuckle in the bushes next to me, it went on forever.

"don't you hate it-" I hit the call to Hattie who caught it. "-when people laugh at you?" Hattie hit the ball back to me.

"sometimes" she laughed "depends really, if I want them to laugh,. Or don't mind them laughing that's okay, but if it's not funny just embarrassing, then no" she laughed again.

I hit the ball back to her "especially when it's family, people you think are always there for you" I hit the ball, now grinning and hoping I was making Jake feel bad.

"trudat!" Hattie replied and we both laughed, still hitting the ball back and forth to each other.

"and you think they would know better-" I hit it to Hattie harder then usual "-but they just hide in bushes and laugh when you fall over playing hockey" she passed back and was a bit confused.

"okay?" She laughed. "are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine" I laughed with her and hit the ball so hard it flew over the gate into the bushes, the ones Jacob was in. Damn.

"Renesmee Cullen!!" I heard Miss Ryan's booming voice in the distance "Go and get that ball!"

"Ugh" and I trotted around the gate into the bushes, to find my Jacob, laughing his ass of.

Please Review!

It makes me happy:D


	3. Chapter 3

Still Nessies POV

"Jake!" I shouted in a whisper so nobody would hear, but he continued laughing

"now I get it" Jake was still laughing, I was now glaring at him

"You wanna play it that way? It's on! Doggie, go fetch the ball" I grinned and Jacob's laughter stopped and he looked at me seriously before grinning to himself

"of course….leach" he was still grinning and went and got the ball for me.

"actually, it's half leach-" he gave me the ball "-good doggie" I had to go on my tip toes and reach high, but i petted his head "now get back to class"

"dogs don't go to school, do they?" he smugly answered

"this dog does" I answered back

"wouldn't you rather a stayed and watched you mess up some more?" he smirked at me

"nope, how did you even get in here without anyone seeing? I'm so gonna tell on you when we get back so you get it trouble" I grinned

"what grade are you in Nessie?" he laughed "and running? Plus they've not even noticed I'm missing, look-" he pointed over to his group who were just sitting around outside the changing rooms "-they're still waiting for the teacher to turn up, doubtful, the lesson is almost over. On the plus side, no gym class, woo!" we both laughed at that.

"but, wait, I could just tell my father you called me a leach, let's see what happens then" I grinned.

"you wouldn't, and plus, I'm sure you like you dad with 2 arms" we both laughed.

"I have to get back to my class before Hattie gets suspicious"

"who's Hattie?" he questioned

"my new friend" I smiled

"so you're ditching me?" he laughed a little.

"maybe I am" I teased him, his face dropped and I laughed a little and put my hand on his cheek to turn his head so we were looking into each others eyes. I loved his eyes, they were absolutely perfect. He looked down, maybe I had just offended him, I'd better say something

"hey, Jake I was kidding, I'm not really ditching you" I told him, his face lit up again which made me happy, his smile meant so much to me, it was like the cherry on top of the ice cream. Wait.. Why did his smile mean so much to me? Why was it like the cherry on top of the ice cream? What am I thinking?

"Good" was all he said, his voice just made me smile, the way he looks at me. I was confused, why was this happening? I still had my hand on his extremely hot cheek, so I moved my hand away but our eyes were still connected, and I wanted it to stay like that forever.

I couldn't stop smiling, he was so perfect, and he was my best friend. I was so lucky to have him. I couldn't stop thinking about his amazing eyes. Wait, what? I've never thought anything like this about him before.. What is going on? Why was I thinking these things? ...Uh Oh.

I still had my hand on his extremely hot cheek, and I slowly moved it away and looked around to avoid his eyes. I'd just figured out why.

"I better go" and I ran back to the astro turf to find Hattie sat down, looking bored.

"sorry! It was hard to find" as I said this Hattie stood up.

"it's cool, no worries" she smiled and we heard Miss Ryan's booming voice from far away telling us the lesson was over and we had to go get changed.

"Well, lets go" we both left.

Later at lunchtime me and Hattie were walking to the cafeteria, I didn't really know where anything was so Hattie had been helping me. I don't know where Jake got to, I'd seen him in class, but I was trying to avoid him, I think. Maybe he took a hint. I hope not!

As soon as me and Hattie walked into the cafeteria I saw my Jacob.. Sat with two girls?!

"He's totally flirting!" I said to Hattie, who was completely confused.

"Who is?" she asked.

"My Jake!" I was shout whispering now, as I pointed towards him.

"Whoa! You know him?" she sounded rather excited

"know him? I grew up with him.. He's my boyfr- my best friend" I blushed, hoping she didn't notice my mistake, hoping Jake didn't.

"did you just say boyfriend? Is he your boyfriend?" she said, getting louder.

I knew Jake was listening in on our conversation when the corner of his lip turn up and he grinned. I groaned and me and Hattie sat down at a table. A few seconds after we sat down I saw Jacob get up and walk over to our table. I tried to hide my face by looking down at the table, obviously it didn't work because I could hear Jacob chuckle.

"Uhm.. I'll leave you two to talk" Hattie announced and walked over to some of her other friends.

I kept looking down, although the corner of my mouth kept twitching, I could feel it. Jacob sat down next to me.

"Jealous much?" was the first thing he said as he put two of his fingers under my chin to life my head up, he was grinning.

"I was not" I protested, although I wasn't a good liar, I started to blush.

Jacob laughed. "okay then-" he started "-I'll go back over there then" he teased.

"No!" and I grabbed his arm before he could move. "okay, okay I was jealous"

I felt his hot lips press again my forehead, I took this as a good sign. He then took my hand and stood up, pulling me with him. He lead me out of the cafeteria, we were still hand in hand. I was confused.

"where are you taking me?" I asked, but he remained silent.

He ended up leading me behind the schools main building, in a little alley, we were pretty close, but not close enough so we were touching. We were a few inches apart and I looked up at him, confused.

"I need you to know" he seemed nervous, I was completely oblivious to what was going on.

"know what?" I asked in a confused tone.

"ugh, I can't tell you yet, I need to talk to your mom and dad"

"wait- what? What's going on?" I was getting mad now. Why couldn't he tell me something? More importantly what did my parents have to know that I couldn't?

"I.. I can't tell you yet" was all Jacob managed to choke out.

"of course you can, you can tell me anything, my parents don't need to know anything!" I shouted, moving closer to take his hand.

"yes they do! I'm sorry Nessie, I have to go home-"

I interrupted him, "go home?!"

"yes.. It's a wolf thing.." he started "but don't worry, I'll be here to pick you up Ness" he smiled as much as he could.

"don't bother" I coldly said and walked away, leaving Jake there. I was so mad I didn't understand. What was going on? I was his best friend! Not my parents! What do they have to do with anything? Ugh!

I walked back into the building just as the bell went. The rest of the day seemed to go pretty slow, with Jake not there it just got painful. I was so relieved when the bell went to get home. When I left the building I saw my uncle Emmett's car parked in the parking lot. I walked over and the windows were fully down, so I leaned on the window frame.

"where's Jake?" I asked

"what? Not happy to see me now Ness?" Emmett accused, joking.

I laughed "he said he would be here"

"well you got stuck with me, kiddo" he teased.

I was now getting upset. Jake had promised me he would be here waiting. I know I said don't bother, but he still should have come to pick me up! Anger was ranging through my body, I think Emmett could sense it because before I knew it he was stood next to me.

"hey Ness, don't worry, he'll be there when you get home" he told me.

"if he's just at home then why couldn't he have picked me up?" I questioned, he began to speak but I interrupted "you know what? Forget it! I'm walking home"

I felt Emmett put his arm around my shoulder so I couldn't move

"oh no, I got orders, if I let you walk home alone, you dad, you mom and that mutt will kill me, Nessie, and that's 2 vampires and a dog against me, come on, cut me some slack" he laughed a little.

"you know, uncle Emmett-" I moved under his arm and pushed his hand away "-I inherited my speed from my father, I could just run away"

"Ness, come on girl" he said this is a funny accent, which made me laugh, but nevertheless I ran away, untill I was out of his sight.

In the distance I heard a car shoot down the road, I took the long route by going through some bushes going up a hill. I knew I only had about thirty seconds untill everyone was out looking for me. Ugh. Why did I have such a protective family.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's POV

Emmett came racing through the door.

"Ness?" I called.

I looked towards the door. Wait, why was Emmett alone? Where was Renesmee!?

"where is she Emmett?"

I saw Jake stand up, he was concerned, and about as angry as I was that Emmett wasn't with her. His eyes were getting full of worry, I could tell he was genuinely scared for her.

"well when she came to the car, she was pretty mad Mr. Mongrel over there wasn't waiting for her, I tried to calm her down so she'd come, but she just ran away" Emmett said, backing away.

"this is all your fault!" Jake screamed at Edward.

"Jake, calm down, she wont have gone far" I told him.

"she just said she wanted to walk home, I tried to follow her trail in the car but lost her, I think she ran into some bushes leading up a hill" Emmett explained.

I was out of the door already. Heading towards my car, followed by Edward.

"Bella" I heard Edward call, I turned to him.

"yes?" I replied

"I think you're over reacting, she probably just went for a walk"

I sighed. Thinking about it, I was over reacting, I just want her to be safe, she was 16, she could take care of herself. She'd probably be back soon, and it's not as if we can lock her up, she was better then any of us around blood, well, except Carlisle of course, so she wouldn't hurt anyone. Maybe we should just follow her anyway.. Just to be sure.

"I know I'm over reacting, but she's our little girl Edward, and who knows who she could hurt" I had to add in the last bit, I needed some reason to explain getting all worried.

"I know, I know, but we should just let Jacob go find her, since he's the reason she's gone" he pulled me into a tight hug, I knew he was right.

"Where's Jake?" I asked, my head against his hard chest. My voice was muffled so he laughed and stepped back. I wouldn't let him go and pulled him back forward so my head was in his chest again.

Jake Walked out. I guess he over heard our conversation. More likely he was trying to. But I pulled away from Edward and he put his arm on my waist, he grip tight, even for a vampire.

"I'm gonna go find her" Jacob Announced

"don't tell her anything Jacob" Edward warned him, with a serious face.

There was a slight pause, before Jacob finally burst. "I can't lie to her anymore! I love her!" Jacob shouted "do you know how hard it is? Being around her when she's mad at me because I can't tell her how I feel because you two want to control us?! Well not anymore, I'll tell her what I want to tell her!" and with That, Jacob was gone.

Jacob's POV

Ugh. I don't know why they think they have the right to control us. They may be Nessie's parents but they're certainly not mine. They've ruined my life for long enough, I need to tell her how I feel.

I ran, full wolf speed, but I did not morph. I stayed human, I was sprinting through some bushes when I stopped.. and smiled. I just realised something. I was going to tell the girl I loved.. That I love her. I should be happy, not mad. I can't really blame Edward and Bella for wanting what's best for there daughter. I guess I need to apologize for freaking out. We all make mistakes

I heard a noise, as if someone was strolling through the bushes, unattended. The aroma in the air can only be described in one, amazing word; Renesmee. I followed the scent until she was in sight, although I made sure she couldn't see me.

Nessie's POV.

I was walking through the bushes, bored. I reached down and picked up a small, but what felt like a strong stick and started to whip the trees as I walked past them. Including the grass and flowers as well. I stopped, I could smell something. I grinned. It was My Jacob. I could smell it, I made it seem like I didn't know he was there and continues my walk.

I could faintly hear him following me, he was good and staying quiet. I grinned, there was so much fun I could have with this. I started playing a role.

I fake sighed "I guess Jacob hates me then" I said this as I was talking to myself. "he left without good reason, trusts my parents more then me, and didn't come to pick me up from school like he said he would" I sighed again.

I could hear a grumble behind me so I figured my plan was working. I continued "he has been acting weird, maybe he's building up the courage to tell me something, like.. He hates me or he's got a girlfriend or maybe that he's following me in a forest.. Hmmm, I wonder"

I heard him laugh chuckle behind me and his voice echoed

"you knew?" he shouted from a distance

He walked over to me and he was still laughing. That didn't look like he was going to give me the apology I needed.

"I'm sorry" I was wrong, he was apologizing.

How could I not accept his apology? He looked so cute, so clueless. Guilt overpowered his whole face, he felt extremely bad, I could tell.

"for what? Leaving me in school alone? Not being there to drive me home? Or stalking me?" I questioned with a hint of sarcasm on the last one.

"for everything, all of them, although, actually come to think of it, I'm not sorry for stalking you" he grinned, I couldn't help but laugh. Jacob had that affect on people.

"it's okay" I told him. "but.. What are you hiding from me?"

"nothing of choice" he replied, of choice. That means my parents wont let him tell me.

"tell me Jake" I was starting to get upset again.

"hey.. Don't get upset" he hugged me and I hugged back. Jake was so warm, he was like my own personal sun. Although I bet he got tired of hugging me, his cold blooded half vampire best friend.

"I wont, if you tell me" I could see I was persuading him, because I heard him sigh. After he'd sighed he released me from his hug and took both of my hands. Which were tiny in comparison with his.

"okay.. You sure you wanna know?" he asked just to be sure. Like he needed me to answer that. Of course I wanted him to tell me, he was just stalling. Or building up the confidence to tell me.

"yes I'm sure jake, what is it??" I asked him. I was truly curious, was is bad?

"okay.. Well you know how Sam imprinted on Emily?" he asked me, I nodded, confused now. Why was he talking about Sam and Emily? Had something happened? "well.. I imprinted on someone" ouch. That made me feel uncomfortable. That hurt me.

"y-you did?" I stuttered.

"yes.. About 16 years ago" he told me. 16 years ago? Then why wasn't he with her? Why didn't I know?

"16 years ago? Where is she? Why aren't you with her?" I questioned without pause.

"I'm looking at her" Jake said looking into my eyes.

Oh my gosh. Jake had imprinted on me. But.. How? Vampires and werewolves were enemies.. But I'm the reason they're friends now. I finally get it, it's not because of my parents being friends with them, it's because Jake imprinted on me. Wow.


	5. Chapter 5

Nessie POV.

I could tell Jake was waiting for me to say something. His eyes were speaking for him. But.. I just didn't know what to say yet, so I sat down, on the cold wet grass. Jake sat down next to me, looking disappointed. I knew I had to say something.

"wow" was all I could say. I couldn't speak, I was in so much shock. Me. Out of everyone in the world, Jake imprinted on me. I smiled, Jake saw me smiling and I saw the corners of his mouth turn up, maybe he'd realised I loved him to.

"I can't believe it, me, out of everyone in the world, you imprinted on me?" it sounded better it my head. Jake just laughed, amused by my shock.

"so, you didn't ever think about us?" he laughed a little, nervous, I heard a tiny chuckle escape my lips, uncontrollably.

"I guess so.." I started "but.. You'll get bored of me eventually" I looked down, but no luck with that, Jake lifted my head up with his index finger.

"how can you think that? I love you, Ness" Jake stated, I had to turn away because I was smiling too much, I would be embarrassed if Jake saw me like this, although he new I was smiling, so he grabbed my waist and pulled me on his lap with little force, I didn't object.

"I love you too, Jake" I said, I heard Jake sigh, a sigh of relief so I moved closer, leaning onto his chest with my back. I felt his arms wrap around me.

"You do?" Jake asked, very quietly, very politely.

"I do" I replied, Jake kissed my cheek from behind, I felt the corners of my lips move further away from each other, I was smiling big time.

"you're dad is gonna kill me" he laughed, but was dead serious about what he said, now I was confused.

"Why?" I asked, confused tone.

"he told me not to tell you, then I kinda.. Shouted at him and your mom before I left to find you" he explained, now I get it. And he was right, my dad would kill him, or he could try.

"oh" I just laughed. "we should get back"

"yeah, lets go" he pushed me up from his lap so I was on my feet then, still keeping his arms around my waist, stood up for himself. Then he released me from his grip and took my hand and we ran home, full speed together.

When we arrived back we had an audience. I let go of Jakes hand and I heard laughter coming from him. I pretended like I didn't see them waiting and walked straight past the, only to hear my father's serious voice.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen.." he started. Damn. He used my full name, I was in trouble. I walked backwards until I stood in front of my father.

"yes dad?" I asked, in a quiet voice.

"don't you dare ever run away again" he said in a stern voice "go to your room"

I started walking to my room and Jacob followed, until my father stopped him.

"not you" I heard my dad say. Damn, Jake was right, he was going to kill him, not literally of course, but still.

I turned back around and looks my father in the eye, he knew I wasn't moving until Jake was, but still he locked his eyes with mine. Hoping I'd give up, which I didn't.

"go to your room renesmee" my dad finally said.

"not without Jacob" I argued back.

"you can't honestly think we're going to let you be alone in your bedroom after what he just told you!!" my dad snapped.

"he had a right to tell me! It's not about you anyway! It's about me and Jacob, so just stay out of it!" I snapped back.

"you aren't ready for what's going to come" my dad answered.

I was really confused now, what's going on? What wasn't I ready for? Jake loved me, and I loved him, that's all that matters. I looked at Jake confused and he just looked down, apologetic.

"what's going on?" I questioned

"not you have to choose" my father replied. Choose what?

"choose what?!" I asked.

"weather you want to be fully human, or fully vampire" my dad said with a slight pause between the second option.

I had to choose between them? I thought I'd be half forever! This can't be happening. I sat down on the couch in shock, if I become a full vampire, I'd be a danger to Jake, if I don't, my family will be a danger to me. What am I going to do?! I felt the couch move slight and I looked up to see Jacob sat next to me, he took my cold icy hand in his hot comfy hand and his perfect eyes stared straight at mine.

"whatever your choice, I'll be here 100%" he told me.

"but.. You hate vampires.. And I could kill you.. You won't like me anymore" I looked down, but jake lifted my head right back up.

"you wont kill me, I heal fast, plus I know you wouldn't, and imprinting doesn't just stop. And even if I hadn't imprinted on you, I would still be here where I am today, I love you, Nessie"

"I love you to, Jake" I leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips, I felt a spark of magic happen when our lips connected, it was true, we were meant to be together, I just knew it. My Jacob responded with the kiss and we stayed in that position for a few seconds letting our instincts take us wherever they wanted to lead. My Jacob was really My Jacob now, I belonged to him, and he belonged to me. I slowly pulled away and saw Jacob grinning like hell. A burst of giggles came through my mouth and couldn't stop smiling. Only for our moment to be ruined by the cough of my father. Oops.

---------------------------------------------

Sorry it's short, but a very long one will be up next:D

Hope you liked it(:

Review!:D


	6. Chapter 6

Nessie's POV

That was the best kiss of my life. Well, it was the only kiss, but I can just tell. Jacob was still grinning and his arm was quickly around my waist, pulling me closer to him, I didn't object and I could sense my fathers anger, but I didn't care.

"renesmee-" my dad started, but I don't think he was gonna lecture me about jake, until jake went home "do you understand, that if you choose to be fully vampire you could end up hating the do- Jacob."

I knew he was about to say 'the dog' but I didn't mention anything, I didn't wanna make him more angry, or have a reason to ground me.

"yes, I do understand that, but you're a vampire and you don't hate him!" I cuddled into Jacobs side more and his arm tightened around me and I heard him chuckle.

"bad argument ness, you dad does hate me" he whispered into me ear, well it was hardly a whisper, it was a fake whisper, he meant for everyone to hear them.

"well mom doesn't hate him! And she's a vampire! And aunt alice and uncle jasper!" I snapped.

"yes, I realise that-" my dad said calmly "-but newborns hate dogs, maybe you'll get used to him, but not for years"

"I'm hardly a newborn!-" I replied instantly "-I've been dealing with this my whole life, I know how bad jake smells"

I heard jake laugh again "thanks, Ness"

"oh you know what I mean" I replied

"you've never been a full vampire ness, it's different to being half" he stated.

"how do you know? I'm the only one in this family who's been half. None of you have ever been half vampire! You can't make that judgement!" I was really shouting now, but I was just so angry. "why do I have to choose anyway?!"

"because when the Jane came, thinking you were an immortal child, the way Jacob was protecting you made it clear to them he imprinted on you, so she told us all, when Jacob told you he imprinted, you either become a full vampire, or full human, she doesn't want a vampire with a dog, so he was hoping you'd pick human, but if you don't choose vampire, you might not like the dog, and if you don't choose she'll kill you, and I won't allow it!" my dad explained.

"what?-" I was a confused. "-why can't he just let me stay half?"

"because she's jane! She makes stupid rules for stupid reasons!" my dad was getting so angry now.

"how does it work?" I asked. "what do I do when I've picked?"

"well.. If you pick to me fully human-" my dad started. "-one of us has to.. Suck the vemon out of your system" he made a face while saying that. "and.. If you choose fully vampire.. One of us has to bite you and make the human part go away"

"wow" was all I could manage to get out.

This was really it. I had to choose. Vampire, or human, I could live a normal life.. But I'd be in danger for my family, or I could be fully vampire, and just hope that I still felt the same about Jacob. I knew what I had to do, it was best for everyone, I knew which one I was going to pick.

"okay.. I've chosen" I told my dad.

"renesmee you don't have to choose now, you have a week" my mom finally joined the conversation.

"no, I've chosen now, I want it done, now" I told them.

"whatever you want" Jacob kissed my head.

"I wanna be fully vampire" I heard Jacob's heart beat ten times faster, oh boy.

I just hid in Jacobs side whilst I heard my mom and dad going to get Carisle, Jacobs arm tightened round me and I took that as a good sign, I looked up and him and I could see the worry it his eyes, in his face, I looked at him in the eye and he returned my gaze, just to make sure I wasn't imagining the good sign, I slowly leant up and place my lips to him, the magic returned and I felt my knees to go, weak thing I was sitting down, I waiting for Jacob to return the kiss, hoping he would. Then I felt his lips move with mine, he was kissing me back, with eagerness, as if he'd been waiting for this his whole life, well he had been waiting my whole life for this, and this was our first kiss alone. And real first kiss was rudely interrupted by my father, well, not this time. I felt jakes tongue run across my lower lip and I opened my mouth to let him in and he found my tongue. The kiss was so passionate, so magical I didn't even realise I was now on top of him, laying over him of the couch, our tongues danced together perfectly and I could feel the real emotion in the kiss. I hoped, pleaded it would never end.

I broke away gasping for air, Jacob, below me, his grin returned upon his face, as smugly as if my father had been watching the whole thing.. Unless he had. I looked around, nobody was there, I sat up and sighed with relief and Jacob sat up to, I was upon his lap. He was still smiling, the smug smile that annoyed to heck out of me, but I now loved it.

I placed a soft, gentle kiss on his smooth lips, only quickly this time before he had his wicked way and I was laying over him again. He was so cute. I pulled away from the kiss but he just returned his lips to mine. I giggled into the kiss and I felt him smile. I pulled away for the last time and turned away so he couldn't kiss me again, being the smart add he was, his lips never left my skin, they moved to my jaw line, then onto my neck. He was trying to get me to turn around, but I'm gonna win this. I grinned and went to stand up, with no luck, Jacobs wrapped his arms around me and pressed my back against his chest.

"I think your dads coming back" Jacob stated.

"I can hear that Jacob" I laughed and attempting to get off his lap to sit next to him, no luck

"and do not think about our kiss, he'll kill you"

"make out, not kiss" he grinned. I laughed.

"okay then, don't think about us making out" I told him.

"sure, sure" he replied, his lips returning to my neck.

"and none of that" I told him, but he laughed and didn't stop. Oh well, his funeral.

My mom and dad walked back in with Carlisle. I could tell how angry my dad was that Jacob was kissing my neck and I was sat on his lap. But I couldn't stop smiling. I think this annoyed him more, I could see his eyes get wider and his teeth lock together, but Jacob's lips never left my skin.

My dad broke the silence "ness, are you ready now? Or do you want to wait?"

"I..I think I'm ready" I forced through my mouth.

"don't rush ness, you have a whole week, we just want you to know, we're ready when you are" my dad continued, I now felt bad, he was doing everything for me, and how was I repaying him? Kissing my boyfriend in front of him and sitting on his lap and running away. Wow. I'm a terrible person.

Jacob allowed me to get up and I walked over and hugged my dad, he was surprised by the hug, but hugged me back and kissed my head.

"I'm sorry dad" I mumbled into his chest.

"why are you sorry?" he asked, and kept his arms around me, but loosened then so I could look up to him.

"I'm sorry for running away, for kissing jake in front of you, for sitting on his lap, for doing everything that made you mad with me, I'm sorry, I'm such a terrible person" I looked down and hid my face in his chest.

"shhhh" my dad said "don't be sorry, I'm sorry, I shouldn't be mad at you for being in love it's just.. You're my little girl, as cheesy as it sounds, it's true"

My dad started to heat up, when did my dad get this warm? I looked up, confused to find that I was in Jacobs arms. I continued hugging him and he wrapped his arms around me.

I pulled away and turned to my dad, pressing my back on Jacobs chest, I felt his arms at my waist.

"I'm ready" I told him.

"are you sure?" he asked.

"as sure as I'll ever be"

And then, I felt my knees go weak. This was it. Forever 16, just like Jake.


End file.
